Destined to Live
by Lost Demon Kunoichi
Summary: InuXNaru When Neji falls deathly ill because of poison, it seems as if all hope is lost. Accepting his imminent death, Neji waits to die. What no one expected was a travelling miko to help him out. NejiKagome
1. Beginning Note

I have taken over this story for Taiyoukai Taika-sama. She has given me permission to, since she has ran dry of ideas for it and is now too busy to continue. I own only the plotline after chapter 7. All rights to that belong to Taika-sama.

And just for the record...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha. I wish I did... -cries-

This disclaimer applies to all the chapters. So HA!


	2. Knocking on Death's Door

Destined To Live

Chapter 1: Knocking On Death's Door

**Neji's POV...**

Yelling was all that penetrated my hazy mind, but the voices were faint like the people were far away. When in reality, I knew that they were just outside the doorway and some were beside my bedside. Those people being Hinata, my team, and a few others.

I don't really remember what happened to bring me to this fateful situation, and truthfully, I don't want to. It would take too much effort on my part to try and recall the memory of what had happened only hours before. Plus, I wasn't sure how long I could keep consciousness because the weight of exhaustion was pushing on my mind thickly. It would just be a sad waste of energy that I should be using to stay alive.

A felt the hot waves from the fluorescent lights above me shine done at me mercilessly. Right now, my skin was really sensitive and it felt like every pore was being put on fire. My nerves tingled with pain, which made me twitch uncomfortably as I tried to hide from the bright light. Even though my eyes were tightly shut, I still felt the unforgiving fake light burn through my head.

"Neji-nii-san, is something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly and I felt a light weight on my shoulder soon afterwards.

My throat was dry from disuasge and my lips were cracked. Still, I attempted to give her some type of answer, for I knew she would just worry herself to death until I responded.

It took all my will power to raise one arm, quite painfully I may add, to point accusingly at the lights. My arm lingered in the air for only a small moment before thudding back numbly to my side.

Hinata seemed to understand because I heard the soft tap of her footsteps on the tiled floor fading away from me. An almost inaudible click resounded from the other side of the room and I felt the heat that was pounding against me instantly go away. A scratchy sounding sigh escaped my throat that was something akin to relievement.

With the shuffling of clothes and the tapping of feet, Hinata took her seat next to my bedside again. Regretfully, Hinata was the only family member who was by my side to see how I would end up. My uncle didn't really give a damn if I was dead or not, but I still would've appreciated if he came to see my current state of health. Even for a moment, it would've felt nice to know that he cared a little.

But I knew he didn't. He hated my father, his own brother, and since I was his offspring, he hated me as well. Perhaps hate was too strong to describe my uncle's feelings, though. Or maybe, it wasn't a word strong enough to describe what he felt for me. I didn't really know what my uncle felt for me, all I knew for certain is that he didn't feel compassion towards me at all.

I guess it didn't matter, though. I didn't really need his pity anyway. I didn't need it back then, and I didn't need it now, either.

A voice that I recognized as my conscious whispered softly in my ear, sounding much like a gentle wind blowing in my ear.

_You may not need it, but you want it. _

I grimaced distastefully in my mind. I hated my conscious, not because of how it always seemed to bother me at the worst situations. But because of the truth that rang through its words and struck my heart where it hurt the most.

Attempting to ignore the voice, I tried to make myself succumb to sleep. My body whole heartedly accepted my mind's decision and I relaxed as the light fingers of drowsiness gripped my mind.

_/Dream Sequence/_

Where was I? All that I could see was darkness, a never ending empty, lonely space of darkness. Although the darkness was unnerving a little, once I got used to it, I didn't really mind it. In fact, it was almost comforting and I enjoyed every minute of it. I never recieved comfort as a child, and my mind grasped at the concept of any type of form of it that was being offered.

As I floated through nothingness, a thought creeped into my mind that chilled me to the bone like nothing elsecould.

Was I dead? Did I die in the hospital?

It was possible, after all, many needles that were filled with deadly poison had embedded themselves in my body. Maybe the medic-nins weren't able to save me in time and death had found me.

However, this didn't feel like death at all. This was nothing like I would've imagined it to be like when a person died. I thought that when a person died, their soul would lift from their body and they would see their dead body before they left to the nether world. Of course, no one really knew what it was like to die and all theories on death was just as I said, theories.

Then again, there was that one nin from Sunagakure that died and was brought to life again. What was his name again? Something with a G, I can't remember right now though. All I know is that after the Chuunin exams he became the Kazekage, which really shocked me. He must be the youngest person to become a Kage, but I don't really care. It was none of my business.

Anyway, he wouldn't talk about his death when he was brought back to life. When someone brought it up, they would get one of the three results. The first one being he would just ignore them and walk off. The second one being that he would give them his infamous death glare and then walk off. The third one being the worst which only happened if someone persisted when he would send the person to the hospital with many wounds and on the brink of death.

I chuckled at the memory of Naruto asking him over and over again what it was like to die. He had tried to be patient and tune out Naruto's endless on slaught of questions, but eventually lost it. That day, Naruto was sent to the hospital covered in sand and wounds, though none of them were fatal. I think the only reason he went easy on him was because Naruto had somehow developed a friendship with him. A very strange, and usually silent friendship, but a friendship none-the-less.

Now I'm getting off topic. I really need to stop straying away from my thoughts. I concluded that through my thoughts, that I was for sure not dead. If I was, I would've ended somewhere with spirits. I was alone, though. Even if I didn't end up somewhere with spirits, I should've been in limbo, the place where spirits go because they're not at rest.

I just must be dreaming or something, it was the most likely possibility. No, I take that back, it's the only logical possiblitiy. I squinted at the light that hit my eyes suddenly.

Wait, light? I looked up to see a light shinning down on me, somewhat like the sun but it was softer.

I lifted both hands up to it, trying to grasp the light and bring it towards me. That action was useless and I knew it, but my body was working on its own accord. I clenced my hands over the light, some of the light filtering through the spaces in my enclosed fingers.

What I didn't expect was that I felt something cold, something hard, brush against my clenched hands. Curiousity filled me and hesitantly in case something were to happen, I ran my finger tips over the new thing that appeared.

Metal, I concluded. It must be metal, because it was cold and smooth.

Why was a piece of metal here? No wait, it wasn't just a piece of metal. It was more like a bar of metal, like it was made to climb. Pursing my lips at that thought, I lifted up my hand up farther to come in contact with another bar of metal.

Stairs, perhaps? But what would they lead to?

Absently, I craned my head to the light. Maybe there was something there and it wasn't just an ordinary light.

Cautiously, I gripped the metal rung as far as my arms would reach and lifted my body. My feet met solid metal, and for a long time, I was frozen in the would be climbing position. Somewhere in my mind, I thought that I would fall. Into what was what I was really scared about. Quickly, I got over that thought and began climbing upwards, the light getting brighter with each step.

Hours passed, or at least, it felt like it. I was relieved when I finally reached the top of the 'stairs' and was met by the light. Which was not a light, but a window into another world from where the light came from.

Peering into the small window, I saw the battle me and my team were in earlier that day.

There I was, manuevering (sp?) flips, punches, and kicks into something only a genius could come up from. I smiled a little at that in pride. Then I remembered my legion of fan girls and frowned at the many times that I'd sense them stalking me. Sometimes it was a little creepy.

Shaking my head free of the thoughts, I concentrated on the battle I was witnessing, like a movie. Watching my own fate play out before my eyes.

There it was, right before I took the hit. The cloud nins that we were battling had worn down Tenten to the point were she was forced to sink to her knees. Numerous scratches and wounds covered her body, the crimson blood staining her torn and dirty pink top.

Her usually perky and alert brown eyes were dull with exhaustion. Her chest heaved heavily as she could do nothing but stare as the rest of us continued to battle.

A cloud nin had already seen her vulnerabilty and was preparing to attack her. When I saw this, I immediately kicked the cloud nin I was fighting out of my way and rushed to Tenten's aid. Really, I don't know what compelled me to do that, but I suppose it was just compassion for my fellow teammate.

Right when I arrived by Tenten's side, the cloud nin finished his hand signs and his attack was unleashed. A swarm of needles that whizzed through the air and pierced my body all at once.

I saw the look on my face; a look of pure agony. I sighed a little to myself when I remembered that I bit my lip to stiffle the yell that wanted to be released. I knew it would've eased the pain of the needles a little, but my pride wouldn't allow me to do something so degrading.

My body thumped to the ground in front of Tenten, her eyes now filled with worry and shock. Gingerly, she turned over my body as gently as she could without bestowing more pain on me. Or at least, as little as possible.

It was not to be though, because I visibly winced in excruciating pain. My face was paler than usual, which made me look like a ghost.

Gai-sensei and Lee took care of the rest of the cloud nin shortly after that and had them tied together so they wouldn't escape. They were all scowling at him and yelling about how they would get us back. Everyone ignored them and instead paid attention to my wounded body.

"Neji! Are you okay?" Lee blurted out at me loudly with rather comical tears flowing down his face while kneeling next to me.

All that he got as a response was a grunt.

"Um, Lee, I don't think Neji wants to talk right now." Tenten sweatdropped at the glare I was attempting to give him.

Damn right I didn't want to talk! I was in white hot pain and he had to go and yell in my ear!

"Come on Lee! We have to get Neji, Tenten, and these low lifes-" Gai threw a non-menacing glare over his shoulder at the nins. "-back to Konoha as soon as we can!"

After that, I remembered no more. I figured I must've lost consciousness due to all the commotion and my body couldn't handle it. Though, if I was awake at the time, I would've known that Gai was the one who carried me back.

I shivered in disgust. It wasn't that I didn't like Gai-sensei, it was just that I thought that men should NOT wear spandex. Ever. It wasn't right.

Hm, but would've I really been happier having Lee carry me? Another shiver racked my body. No.

Suddenly, the window to the past glowed brighter than before. Arching an eyebrow at it, I waited for something to happen. Expecting nothing after a few mintues of it just glowing, I was about to climb down when the light engulfed me.

A wave of pain went through my whole body, this time too intense to hold in my scream. My scream echoed through the darkness and rang in my ears, making my temples throb in agitation.

I felt like I was falling, falling into an eternity of pain. This pain...it was too much to handle. It felt as if my muscles were being ripped apart ruthlessly and at the same time, thousands of kunai were being shot through my body. Then being taken out painfully only to shoot back in with more force than last time.

Finally, the pain reduced enough to let me blink open my tightly closed eyes. I was surprised what met my sight, but I was also afraid.

It was me.

In the hospital.

With everyone crying around me.

My mind was in a fog of confusion until I felt a cold presence behind me that demanded my attention. Slowly turning away from my body, I saw that there was a figure behind me in a black cloak.

The hood of the cloak was pulled over the person's head, shadowing their face from my view. But when I took note of the scythe that was being held with skeleton hands instead of flesh ones, I inwardly gulped. Maybe I didn't want to see its face.

Faintly, I remembered that a person would visit you before death. This was no person, however. Just the skeleton of a person with a black cloak holding a scythe.

Then it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks at the new information. It caused goosebumps to form on my arms and make the hair on my neck stand on end.

This was the Grim Reaper.

Which meant...I was going to die.


	3. Saved by an Angel

Destined To Live

Chapter 2: Saved By An Angel

Damn, this was Death! He couldn't die; not yet, anyways. There was still too much he hadn't done in his short life, now was definately not time to die.

Pursing his lips together in a tight line, he spread his feet and stood his ground. He would fight and defy the Grim Reaper as long as he could. At least then he could say he tried to with stand Death.

"Hyuga Neji, it's you're time to go. Any efforts to attempt to stay alive will be futile." The Grim Reaper stated dryly and moved foward.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Neji yelled at the Grim Reaper and clenched his hands into fists, and braced his feet more.

"You can not defy me." The Grim Reaper hissed at him and out stretched one bony arm out to him, the black cloth shifting down to the elbow to reveal the grayish bones.

Neji was about to reply, but a sudden thought struck his mind. It froze his movements, and made his eyes go out of focus for a moment.

What if it really _was _his time to go? Did Fate and Destiney want him dead so soon?

If it was so, then who was he to judge what Fate and Destiney decided for him? Everyone had a time of birth, a time of living, and a time of death. And right now, he just supposed it was his time of death. He could do nothing to change his destiney.

Relaxing his hands, they fell to his sides limply, but twitched to be put back to use. Even his mind accepted his imminent death, his body was still unwilling to go to the land of the dead.

"May I ask you one question before you rip my soul from my body." Neji asked, his question souding more like a demand.

The Grim Reaper nodded silently, granting his permission to continue and dropped his arm as well.

"Have I already fulfilled my purpose in life?" Neji voiced his thought, his pale face turning grim.

"No, you have not. Destiney wanted you to live strong and grow old, only to die of old age. Fate had other plans, as you can see." The Grim Reaper explained flatly.

"I see." Neji mused to himself. "That was all I needed to know." Neji's statement confirmed Death that he was ready to go.

"Take one last look at you're loved ones. You will never see them again." The Grim Reaper told him, and waited for him to bid them one last farewell.

Without a word, Neji turned to his comrads and his family, which still only consisted of Hinata.

But not a word escaped his lips, for his lips were too tightly pressed together to unclench. His eyes contracted with his calm face; light lavender eyes swirling with many emotions he himself could not name.

Amoung the few he could name were sadness, regret, and longing. Memories came unbidden before his eyes, showing him his short time alive and all that he had done. Things both prideful and shameful, good and bad, joyful and depressing.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, he turned back to Death with a solemn face.

"I'm ready now." Neji told him in a voice barely above a whisper, but the Grim Reaper easily heard.

Though words weren't needed, the Grim Reaper knew that he was not ready to die. His eyes didn't come up to look at him, but stayed down cast and glared at his feet. Hands were shoved his pockets, the buldging telling him that his hands were clenched. And a firm frown was set upon his face, showing his disappointment and displeasure.

Truthfully, he knew that the boy wasn't ready to die. After all, it was just as I said, he was a boy. Not a little boy, but a teenager who still had many years out for him. Or did, anyways.

His mind's acceptance to death was something to be admired, though. More than half of the people who the Grim Reaper visited struggled and put up a fight, unwilling to pass away without a fight. Few actually went with him peacefully, and they were usually the very old and/ or the very sick. None had been mere children.

"Let's go." The Grim Reaper agreed and turned his back on Neji, waiting for him to follow his lead.

Not one word fell from his lips, but as he tried to follow the Grim Reaper, he found that his feet were planted to the ground. His body's own way to objecting his decision to go with Death, screaming at him to fight it.

The Grim Reaper sensed his distress and turned back to him. But his eyes did not fall on the still Hyuga boy, but fell on a new occupant that entered the white hospital room.

If he had eyes and not empty eye sockets, the Grim Reaper would've rolled his eyes. Honestly, Fate had a strange way of twisting people's lives up, even when someone was so near death. It sickened him somtimes. Just when he was ready to reap the dieing person's soul, Fate decides to let them live.

"It seems that luck is on your side, Hyuga Neji. This is not you're time of death; the Fates have turned." The Grim Reaper announced to him without emotion.

Looking up to the cloaked figure with surprised eyes briefly, he too turned to look at the room behind him.

There stood a girl hovering over his unmoving body with her hands pressed against his chest. Even if he shouldn't have felt the touch, he still did. And it filled him with hope and made him anxious to see what she would do.

"Since I am no longer needed, I leave you." That was the Grim Reaper's farewell to Neji as he became one with the dark shadows.

Neji was about to say something when a gasp tore from his throat. It felt like he had been snapped back to reality from limbo, and now he had all of his senses back. And with his senses came the white hot pain that made every nerve tingle rapidly.

His throat was too dry to let out a normal scream, so all that came out was a scratchy screech that sounded like he had been screaming for quite a while.

"Hold him down!" They girl who was trying to heal him commanded someone and continued to try and heal the squirming Hyuga.

Hinata nodded timidly and clamped both hands on one of her cousin's thrashing arms. Her eyes rose to glance up at Tenten, Sakura, and Ino, pleading them to help her.

Verbal words didn't pass between them, but they understood and rushed to grab a flailing limb. Tenten held onto Neji's other arm, Sakura held on to one leg, and Ino on the other. Each appendage was held in a death grip, and it proved to succeed to stop his wild kicking and punching.

The unknown girl's hands which had been previously glowing a soft pink turned into a pure blinding white. The other occupants in the room squinted at the light that threatened to make them shut their eyes, but their curiousity overrode the slight irritation.

"Is he going to be alright?" A blond haired ninja with bright blue eyes asked worriedly, looking at the girl's face for answers.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" She answered him reassuring, but her voice sounded distant, caught up in her intense concentration.

"I think we should stay silent until she's finished, Naruto." Shino spoke up, and gripped Naruto's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

Naruto shot a defiant look to Shino, but did as he was instructed. In his seat, he fidgeted with the hem of his orange jacket and refused to look up to anyone.

"Almost...done...!" The unknown girl's told through grinded teeth, which made everyone perk up attentively.

A brighter light erupted from her hands and engulfed the room, making everyone's hands fly up to their face unconsciously to block out the light.

Clenching her teeth tighter, she continued to pump energy into the boy's body, even though her body protested to rest. Narrowing her eyes, she sent one more wave into her hands to his body, sure that this was going to fix him properly.

Eventually the light died down and everyone peeked out cautiously in case another light came forth. Fortunately, none did, and slowly they let their arms fall to their sides.

When they saw Neji's body, they carefully scanned him over, to make sure he really was alright. The many scratches from his body were gone, and so were the wounds the nin had inflicted on him. Only smooth skin remained, no signs showing that he was wounded or in a fight.

"I...did...it..." She breathed out tiredly, catching everyone's attention.

Before anyone could utter a word, the girl collasped in a gasping heap on the cold tiled floor. Her body convulsed and shivered violently, and they started to worry for the girl's welfare.

Immediately, Hinata fell to her knees by her side, eyebrows furrowing. Pushing over the shaking girl's body gently, it turned with ease to show them her face was considerably paler and blood was leaking from her mouth.

"She probably just used too much of her energy." Shino said quietly after the short silenced that had passed.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's just take her to a bed to rest or something." Shikamaru suggested lazily from his relaxed postion on an easy chair.

"I'll carry her." Kiba offered and stepped foward to pick up the shaking body.

"No, I will." Said a weak voice that they hadn't heard since the person was put in the hospital.

Flickering their eyes to the older Hyuga in the room, they saw he was no longer laying down stiffly, but sitting up with life shinning in his light lavender eyes.

"Are you sure, Neji? You were out for quite a while." Tenten asked timidly, concerned for her teammates health.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Neji waved her off and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Settling his feet on the white and black tiled floor, he set all of his weight on his legs. This was not a good idea because his knees buckled underneath him and he landed in a very indignant position on the floor.

"Neji-nii-san! Are you alright?" Hinata cried, turning her eyes to her fallen cousin.

"Fine." Neji grunted, angry with himself. He wasn't hurt, but his pride sure was.

With more cautious, he stood up again using the small nightstand by his bed to help him up. On shakey legs, he tried to give a defined pose and walk over as normal as he could. After that little stunt he just pulled, it would take him a while to regain his lost pride.

Upon reaching the girl, everyone's eyes trained on his every movement, he slipped one arm under her knees and one under her middle back.

Hoisting her up to his chest with his most commonly seen grace, he strode back to the bed and layed her on it gently.

Really, he couldn't remember being so compassionate with someone before. Especially someone he just met. He supposed he was just being nice because she saved him, probably nearly killing herself in the process.

"Do you know her name?" Neji question startled everyone, for he was so silent until then.

"No, she kinda just walked in here and helped you." Sakura replied uneasily because of the stern tone in Neji's voice.

"We'll find out later. I think you should leave now, the girl needs her rest." Neji ordered them, his voice holding no room for protest.

They didn't need to be told twice, and made a move for the door. Everyone said their good byes and their concerns for his welfare, and left the two alone in a long silence. Not like he expected her to talk after she collasped.

His eyes were still locked on the door, as if he could see through it and to his friends. Well, he could, but his Byakagun wasn't activated. Finally he let his eyes drift to the strange girl who had saved him without a thought in mind.

He surprised himself by thinking she was rather attractive. Long raven black hair that could rival Sasuke's that was spilled across the plain white pillows. The colors contrasted well with each other and he thought it looked...sexy.

A blush burned on his cheeks. He shook his head rapidly, trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts that creeped slyly into his mind.

_No! _Neji told himself firmly. _I refuse to think like a pervert! Like that perverted Frog Hermit! _

Taking in many deep breaths, he finally cleared his thoughts, but still nevertheless looked back to the girl.

She had pale skin, as pale as his own, but a few shades lighter. Just like fresh cream...Mm...he wondered what she would look like covered in-

_NO! MUST KEEP THOUGHTS PURE! MUST NOT GO INTO THE GUTTER! _Neji's mind scolded himself, and once again, the blush reappeared on his cheeks.

This time, he took even more deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. He felt a cold bead of sweat roll down his cheek and splash on the tiled floor. Yes, he heard that, it was that quiet. Though it was beyond him how he heard it because his heart was beating wildly in his ears.

Growling to himself, he dared not take anoter look at her and quickly turned on his heel. Stomping away from the bed, away from the strange...but very cute...girl, he took one last glance at her. His eyes only lingered a small instant before he turned his line of vision around and slammed the door behind him.

Once he was outside the room, a heavy, relieved sigh escaped his lips and he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

_Note to self: Go take a nice long cold shower and remember to never stand in a five mile radius of Jiraiya again._


	4. Questions and Answers

Destined To Live

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Soon after Neji left the hospital room, the mysterious girl's eye lids fluttered open to reveal foggy blue grey eyes. When she tried to move, it made her body ache all over and a pained groan escaped partly open lips.

Laying back down, she looked up to the white and black ceiling sadly. She couldn't just stay here in the ninja village she came across, even though it seemed like a place she would enjoy living in.

If she stayed too long, she might get attached to everyone and it would be only hard for her to leave. That's why she had planned to leave as soon as she healed that guy who was near death. Except, she never expected to use all her power and be left weak.

Having those thoughts in mind, she used all her will power to push herself up from the bed. The sheets fell off of her and pooled around her.

The pain was intense now, but it didn't stop her from getting up. Swinging her legs over the bed stiffly, she cautiously placed her feet on the floor.

Wincing at the pain that shot up her legs, begging her not to move, she slipped off the bed and stood still on shaking legs. A victorious smile crossed her face, but she felt her knees buckle so the smile disappeared.

Hand flying to the wall desperately, she braced herself against it in order to remain standing. Her breathing was heavy and clipped because her body was still not very strong yet.

Taking a few minutes to allow herself to catch her breath and steady her legs, she hesitantly pulled her hand away and wobbled to the door slowly.

It was like an eternity passed before she reached the door, but when she did, she firmly grasped the cold brass knob that sent shivers down her spine.

Turning it, a resounding 'click' emitted and she pulled open the door. A blast of cold conditioned air met her face, and it somewhat made her a little calmer.

Pulling open the door, she hurriedly slipped out and shut the door behind her. Bringing up her hand to her heart, she clenched the fabric of her shirt tightly.

Falling to her knees pitifully, she hung her head, a black curtain of hair covering her face. If she had anything in her stomach to throw up, she would, but her stomach was pain stakingly empty. The fact that she hadn't eaten for several hours didn't help her anguish, either.

"You should really go back and rest." A smooth voice told her and a shadow engulfed her small figure.

Craning her head up to look at the person standing before her, she had to double take to confirm that the person was a boy. With the long dark brown hair, it was considerably difficult to determine what gender he was.

Lifting her eyes away from his hair, she looked into...light lavender orbs? They were the strangest color of eyes she'd ever seen, and it further shocked her because he had no pupils.

"W-Who are you?" She rasped out and scooted backwards, only to have her back come in contact with the door.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said while raising an eyebrow at her expectandly, waiting for an answer.

"Higurashi Kagome, but you don't need to remember it. I'm leaving now." Kagome whispered solemnly and tried to rise weakly.

The man before her sighed at her stubborness. Bending down to her level, he gracefully lifted her into his arms gently. Pushing the door open, which she had not closed correctly, and entered the room again.

Approaching the bed, he flung the sheets out of his way and layed her on the second layer of sheets. He then layed the first layer of sheets back over her and pushed a button near the bed that lifted her up until he stopped pushing the button.

Looking her square in the eye, he said sternly, "Now you're going to stay in this room. You'll kill yourself if you over exert yourself."

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes at him defiantly, she huffed and crossed her arms. Upon taking further notice of him, she gasped quietly to herself.

"Are you the one I saved earlier?" She asked him, eyes now wide and mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Yes," He nodded. "I am. My name is Hyuga Neji, and you have my full gratitude for saving my life." After that was said, he bowed to her deeply.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment. "No need to thank me, it's what I do."

Rising back from the bow, he stared at her skeptically. "Is that so? Would you happen to be a medic-nin?"

Confusion clouded over her eyes and she cocked her head to the side innocently, a gesture that Neji found was very cute for some odd reason.

"I take it you're not from here then." Neji stated, but it had a suspicous tinge to it.

"No, I travel from place to place helping people if need be." Kagome shrugged non chalently, sensing his suspicous tone.

Neji's expression didn't change, it was still distrusting and his eyes hard. It was still the same as he took a seat by her bed. His eyes never left her face, intent on her every movement.

She gave him a lop sided smile and spoke again. "There's no need to be worried. You can have someone interrogate me if you want if you're still doubtful."

Grimacing at the interrogating part, he said, "Well, you would be interrogated even if you didn't want to."

A low amused chuckle erupted from her chest. "Heh. I should've figured that out. This village was really on edge when I came in."

"Tell me, how did you get past the nins at the gate?" Neji questioned, being a bit of an interrogater himself right now.

"Oh, them? It wasn't too hard. I just persuaded them I meant no harm, and they let me through." Her lips curved into a prideful smirk.

He pushed down the urge to roll his eyes at the so called guard's stupidity. For all they knew, she could've been an assassin sent to kill them all and burn down the village. Idiots.

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" Neji asked, not because he was concerned but because she had a little business with Ibiki soon.

"Actually, I have most of my strength back now. I suppose you're going to take me to get interrogated by someone?" She gave a light laugh and moved to get off the bed.

"Very perspective of you. Now come on and let's get going. I have other things to do besides escort you to Tsunade-sama's office." He scoffed and stood from his chair.

"Tsunade? Who's that?" Kagome questioned curiously as she met him at the door on partially steadly legs. She guessed that it must've been someone important because of the 'sama' he added at the end.

It was true, she had lied about having her strength back. Her body still ached badly and a head ache was pounding at her temples sharply. Not wanting to seem weak in front of him, she forced herself to push the pain to the very back of her mind.

"The fifth Hokage of this village." Neji replied bluntly, but his tone said he didn't want to talk.

Sensing this, Kagome snapped close her mouth, which she had opened to ask another question. The rest of the walk was silent, the echo of their footsteps the only sound.

Occupying her time by looking at the different paintings on the wall, she approved of some and some she didn't. A disappointed frown found its way to her face. This was a hospital, right? Why couldn't they have more interesting pictures, and maybe paint the wall or put up decorative wall paper?

Her attention moved back to the boy, no man, well, teenager next to her. Earlier she hadn't really taken a good look at him, but now, she thought he was pretty handsome.

A nicely sculpted face, shinny dark brown hair, a lean but overall muscular body in her opinion. She shook her head free of the last thought. Miroku was still rubbing off on her, even when he wasn't here.

The thing that captivated her most though were his eyes. It wasn't the color, no, it was how they seemed so mysterious and entrancing. They were...she couldn't find the words to describe it right now.

Mistifying was a good word. Yes, mistifying. His eyes were mistifying.

So intent on finding more and better words to describe his eyes, she let out a gasp when Neji placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Again, she flushed cherry red. Quickly, she turned away so he wouldn't see her blush that had been caused because he caught her staring at him. How embarrassing!

"We're here. Go in, Tsunade-sama and the interrogater will be there." Neji instructed her and gave her a light push towards the door.

"But this is a hospital... Aren't you going to take me to another building?" Kagome questioned him and stood her ground.

Neji sighed. "Yes, this is. Due to the circumstances, Tsunade-sama wanted to do it as soon as possible. Since this happens often, they had a room dedicated to interrogation here." Neji answered her stoically.

Kagome stared at Neji's face as if he grew a second head. Now that was strange; an interrogation room in a hospital? This village never ceased to amaze her.

Nodding slowly to him, she turned the knob and entered the room without another word. Once she disappeared into the room, the door closed back shut.

The Jonin was about to turn and leave, but then paused. He was curious as to why she had no idea who the Hokage was and what medic-nins were, yet she was able to heal him efficiently.

Grimacing slightly at the decision to go in or just walk away, he found himself leaning towards the first chose. After all, curiousity did kill the cat.

He swore that his curiousity was going to kill him one day.

Mumbling under his breath something along the lines about damn curiousity, he opened the door and slipped in quietly. Closing the door behind him, he was met with three pairs of bewildered eyes.

"Neji? What are you doing here? You don't need to be here during the interrogation." Tsunade asked him with a frown.

"Does that mean you object to me standing here and observing? Am I not allowed to do that?" Neji answered her with two questions of his own.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Gesturing to an extra seat as if she expected him to come in, she slid her cinnamon eyes back to Kagome.

"May I proceed, Tsunade-sama?" Ibiki asked her, giving her a brief glance.

"Go ahead." Tsunade replied and leaned back into her chair.

Ibiki gave her a nod. "Now, what is your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied smoothly, not at all intimidated by his tone of voice.

"Where do you come from?"

"Tokyo."

The interrogater gave her a strange look, but continued. "What are your intentions here in Konoha?"

"To help people if I'm needed." A grin stretched across her face, and she nodded over to Neji.

"Hm, when are you planning to leave?" Ibiki narrowed his eyes at her. So far he hadn't sensed any lies from her yet.

"As soon as possible. Today if I feel up to it." Kagome shrugged and leaned back in her chair also.

"Do you plan on telling anyone what you have seen today?" He wasn't entirely sure what she'd seen, but it never was wrong to be too careful.

"No. I don't have anyone to tell, anyways." Kagome replied boredly and inspected her nails, letting the fluorescent light hit them.

"Where are you planning to go after you leave?" Ibiki continued, his eyes still narrow and tone suspicous.

"Dunno. Anywhere I stumble upon, I guess." Kagome bit her lip at this. She really did want to stay here, but she knew she couldn't.

Ibiki being the ever keen one saw this hesitation. "Have you considered becoming a resident in Konoha?"

Biting her bottom lip again, the coppery taste of blood invading her taste buds, she sent her eyes down cast to the floor.

"Yes, I have. I know I can't though. I don't settle, I just travel." Kagome mumbled out under her breath.

Everyone rose their eyebrows at this. They paid no mind to it though and let Ibiki continue the interrogation.

"Why is that?" It was an irrevalent question, but his curiousity got the better of him.

"Because I might get too attached to the people here and it would only be hard for me to leave." She replied simply, but sadly.

"I see. If you will, please wait out in the hall while I discuss matters with the Hokage." Ibiki ordered her, having no more questions to throw at her.

She didn't say a thing as she rose and drifted towards the door, almost in a ghost like fashion. The door opened and closed, leaving them in complete silence.

"Well, did you sense any lies?" Tsunade asked uneasily after clearing her throat.

"Strangely, no. The thing is, it was pretty apparent she likes it here and wants to stay." Ibiki answered her, pursing his thin lips together.

"I saw. She doesn't seem to be any harm for anyone, and she could come in handy with those strange powers of hers." Tsunade suggested thoughtfully.

"Are you implying that she is a Kekkai Genkai user?" Neji spoke up for the first time since he entered.

"She 'said' she was from Tokyo. That's a non-ninja city and from what I know, there's no ninja there." Ibiki told him stiffly.

"Besides, you don't have to be a Kekkai Genkai user to be a medic-nin." Tsunade stated, also questioning Neji's suspicons.

"No, but medic-nin heal wounds, not take away poison. True, she did heal my wounds, and somehow, she extracted the poison also." Neji told them with a satisfied smirk.

"He does have a point. Maybe she is a Kekkai Genkai user." Ibiki mused to himself under his breath.

"What does it matter if she's one or not? If she doesn't want to stay here, then we can't force her to." Tsunade argued with him.

"With those powers though, she could be useful as a ninja." Neji argued back, trying to talk some sense into her.

Tsunade rose her hands to her temples and rubbed them tenderally at the throbbing points. "Fine, IF and only IF-" Tsunade paused to exaggerate if with a glare "-you can convince to stay, then she'll stay."

He gave her a nod, and a small, barely noticeable victorious smile curved at his lips. Getting up from the overly cushioned velvet chair, he left the room.

Back in the room, the Godaime Hokage sighed heavily and set her forehead on the cool table that seperated her and Ibiki from the other two chairs on the opposite side.

"Somehow I just know there's a stack of paperwork waiting for me at the office..." Tsunade muttered to herself, her voice muffled by the table.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. Taking his eyes off of the moping Hokage, they slid to the door. He let himself smile softly at the prospect of having a new citizen in Konoha.

He didn't know how he knew, he just felt that this girl, 'Kagome', was going to really turn the village around.

Oh boy, there was going to be a female Naruto now.

Joy.


	5. Reluctant Acceptance

Destined To Live

Chapter 4: Reluctant Acceptance

**With Kagome...**

The young miko drifted silent through the crowded streets of Konoha, taking glances at the various stores that lined the street. Some things she saw through the transparent glass interested her, but she paid no mind to it.

Her job was done, now it was time to leave this place and if Fates were kind to her, she would come back to it one day.

A smirk found its way to her lips, eyes sparkling with humor. Really, she wasn't supposed to be out and about, but she knew exactly how to get out of tight situations.

_/Flashback/_

Staring at the ceiling distantly, her lips tightened into a pencil thin line. The boy, Hyuga, was healed now, her power was returned, and there was no need for her presence anymore.

Nothing stopped her from leaving except for the fact that men with strange animal masks kept guard on her. Obviously, they had other business needed to be attend to, but she didn't wish to take part in it.

"May I leave?" Kagome murmured quietly; the black ops only caught it because of their highly experienced keen ears.

"No, you may not. When the Hokage says you can, that is when you may leave." One of the men answered her curtly without emotion.

Frowning at the answer she recieved, she started to think of a plan to leave. It didn't take long for a plan to formulate in her mind which needed immediate action.

Wasting no time, she muttered a few words under her breath, closing her eyes in the process. The last word of the enchantment fell from her lips and the result was four thumps came from the black ops direction.

They were unconscious now, at least, for a little while. Just enough to escape her 'imprisonment' and get out safely.

As quickly as she could, she padded down the hallway without haste. Another man in the same outfit as the other four, this one wearing a bear mask, came rushing down the hallway.

Gasping at the little surprise, she ducked into a closet nearby, keeping her composure steady. Holding her breath in case he heard, she waited patiently until he left and was out of hearing distance.

Letting go of the breath she held, she slipped out and ran the rest of the way noiselessly. Even though she did not know where the main entrance was at all, she used her instincts to lead her.

Fortunately she found the lobby and left the hospital without gaining too many stares. A faint call met her ears, pleading her to stop, but she ignored and kept pumping her legs furiously, unsure of where she would end up.

_/End Flashback/_

It was a fairly easy escape plan, but now she was positive they would be coming after her soon. Soon, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize it at first, the crowd dispersed and opened up a running plane for her.

Smiling wistfully, she took off again, using only a small fraction of her energy to fuel her pace. Wooden gates opened up to her eyes, gates of freedom; gates that would lead her off again.

Adjusting the strap on her pack that they hadn't removed, she sprinted towards the gates at a slightly faster pace. Only a few more steps and she would be gone from the ninja village where she hoped they would forget her.

Before she could go through the gates, an unknown force stopped her that made her feet hault. Her body either refused to listen to her mind's commands, or she was being forced to stay in the position she was.

She guessed it was the latter.

On another's will, she turned to face a small group of people which; some faces she barely recognized, others she didn't.

Scowling at the boy with... a head that reminded her of a pineapple, itbecame clear to her that he was the one who was making her mimic his movements. The one who controlled her actions.

"Who are you? Let me go!" She ordered bitterly, her voice tinted with slight irritation.

"How troublesome." The pineapple haired boy muttered lazily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Mimicking his action, she too stuffed her hands in her hands into her pockets.

Something smooth, but very sharp met her wriggling fingers, and she recognized it as one of the throwing knives Sango gave to her before she left Sengoku Jidai.

"We just want to tell you a proposition." A girl with strange colored hair told her gently, her emerald eyes begging the miko to hear her out.

Her eyes softened at the girl, and she nodded a little, due to the hold the pineapple headed boy held over her.

"Do you want to join us here at Konohagakure and become a Shinobi?" She asked and clapped her hands in a prayer fashion.

"Your powers would be put to great use. You would be a great asset to our village." Ibiki announced to her, taking a step towards her.

"Surely I would not be as important to this... village... as you imply me to be." Kagome stated, eyes narrowing at the black clad man.

"Quite on the contary. If you could use your powers for battle, you would be valued as a powerful nin." He countered, still trying to convince her to stay.

"Don't you want to stay somewhere where you'll be welcomed? I'm sure that travelling alone has its disadvantages, one being that you have no companionship." The strange colored hair girl added in, offering her a small smile.

"I... I don't know. I vowed that I would not settle in one place a long time ago." She stuttered, still hesitant and doubtful.

Neji decided to step in at that point. "Do you believe that travelling is what you were destined to do?"

Snapping her eyes to him, she frowned in confusement. "Explain yourself. I don't understand the meaning of your words."

"Perhaps your destiney is not to travel, but to settle in our village and become a ninja. What are your feelings towards this village? Answer truthfully." He told her sternly, staring at her directly in the eye.

Gulping at those piercing pale lavender eyes, she answered as bravely as she could; even though she felt very weak at that moment.

"The first time I saw this village... At first glance... My feelings were mixed, it was like something stirred inside me. I felt an instant pull towards it, my instincts told that there was something about this place... that I should check it out." She admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"See? What more evidence do you need? Don't you want to stay here? Aren't you curious about the way of the ninja?" The pink haired girl asked her, a small grin on her face.

"Yes... but I... I still..." She trailed off, and glanced at those piercing pale lavender eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

Taking in a deep breath, she cleared her throat and said in a firm, steady voice, "Fine, I will stay. If I find this village enjoyable, I will live here. And if you don't... well, you get my drift."

Everyone let out a mental breath they didn't know they were holding.

A blond haired boy grinned at her broadly and jumped up to her, making her squeak in surprisement. Flushing at the embarrassing sound she produced, she gave him a weak smile.

"Hi. Who are you?" She asked cautiously, but still sounding friendly and inviting.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna become the next Hokage! Believe it!" He declared loudly with a sense of pride in his voice.

She couldn't help but giggle at that. His over confidence reminded her of her dearly beloved hanyou who she had left behind back in Sengoku Jidai.

"I'm sure you will, Naruto-kun!" Kagome commented with a cheeky grin.

Naruto returned her grin ten fold and took her hand in his, proceeding to drag her through the small group of ninja that had gathered before the gates.

"Come on, Kagome-chan! I'm gonna take you to the best ramen shop in the world! Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto told her hyperally as he lead her to his favorite ramen shop.

Sighing at Naruto's antics, they walked off in different directions to their own locations they needed to be.

Only one person remained standing, and that person was Neji.

Staring after the cloud of dust that risen with Naruto's loud exit, it started to settle back down, clearing the air greatly. Deciding to follow the two because he had nothing better to do, he went on the same path they did, only at a calmer and slower pace.

Besides, he wanted to get to know that strange girl better. She piked his interest and Hyuga Neji would not just let his hunger for knowledge on her eat away at him.

With the power he sensed radiating off of her, it was hard to not be a little nosy.

After a few minutes of walking through the streets, he stopped at the Ichiraku ramen shop where Naruto could be usually found if he wasn't training or on a mission.

Ducking under the white flaps, he entered the shop, all attention going to him.

Attention that he certainly didn't want.

"Hey Neji! Come sit by me!" One of his fan girls called to him, patting the brightly red painted stool next to her.

"No! Sit by me Neji!" Another voice high pitched female voice called, glaring at the first girl.

"Don't listen to her nonsense! Sit by me!" The first argued back desperately, then shot an animalistic growl at the other girl.

"Shut up, Akemi! Neji-kun doesn't want to sit by you! He wants to sit by me! Right Neji-kun?" She looked to him with a pleading look, begging him to take sides with her.

"You shut up Hanako!" The other girl snapped and turned back to Neji with a smile. "You want to sit by ME, don't you Neji-kun?"

"Like he'd ever want to sit by you!" Akemi glared at her, stood from her seat, and slapped her across the face angrily.

"Oh, it's on now!" Hanako declared and pulled on Akemi's chestnut brown hair, making the victim screech in agony.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the fighting pair and walked up beside Neji, Naruto not taking notice that she left his side, too busy and intent on his ramen.

"Hey, do you mind helping me find somewhere to live and ditch this place? I really don't want to be here with these two girls." She whispered to him, nodding to the enraged girls.

"I don't mind, and with them fighting, they won't notice I'm gone." He smirked at her and left the shop without another word, the miko by his side.

Never being good at making small talk, Kagome said slowly. "So..." She began shakily. "Nice weather, huh?"

The Hyuga gave her an inclining of the head, and focused on the path before him.

Sighing at his reponse, or lack of there of, she decided to just stay silent. It was much more easier to not humilate herself and make things awkward.

Hmph. Neji could be the incarnation of Sesshomaru.

Snickering at that, she began to think that maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Unknown to both of them, a pair of eyes followed their every movements from the shadows before disappearing like they weren't even there.


	6. Lost and Found

Destined To Live

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

"Are you _sure _that this place is still... erm..." Kagome started, inclining her head to look up at the tall, but obviously very old, apartment building.

"Stable?" Neji filled in for her.

"You could put it that way." Kagome shrugged, and eyed the crumbling sides of the building and fading peeling paint.

"To answer your question, yes. A... " Neji paused to grit his teeth behind his pursed lips. "... friend of mine lives here. He says it's perfectly safe. And cheap." Neji finished, wondering if he used the correct term when referring to Naruto.

Was he his friend? He wasn't so sure, Naruto did set him straight during the third part of the Chuunin exams. He supposed 'friend' was the right way to put it.

"Remember, it's still undecided if I live here or not. I might not be living here. It wouldn't be wise to decide on a living plan." Kagome reminded him, still confused if she would stay or not.

"..." Neji kept his silence. "Perhaps you would prefer staying at someone's home instead?" Neji suggested to her from the top of his head.

"That would be the smarter choice. Do you have any friends who wouldn't mind me living with them before I make my decision?" Kagome asked him, cocking her head to the side.

"My old teammate, Tenten, would probably be glad to have some company. She has enough room to spare." Neji informed her after going over a list of people in his head.

"Okay. Let's go to this Tenten's home." Kagome nodded and crossed her arms over her chest patiently, staring at Neji expectandly.

Neji arched an eyebrow at her fixated gaze, temporarily a little 'off' to take in mind that Kagome didn't know where Tenten lived.

"Well?" Kagome asked after a few moments of just staring at him without recieving a reaction.

"Well what?" Neji retorted, still not remembering that he was supposed to show her where Tenten lived.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Baka. You're supposed to lead the way to your friend's apartment."

A light rosy blush washed over his pale cheeks, but he effectively hid it by turning on his heel away from her. Clearing his throat, he began walking in the direction he was faced.

Sighing at him in annoyance, Kagome's legs started working again and followed Neji obediantly, straying a few paces away from him. Not too much so that she might lose him, but not so close that she wasn't comfortable with.

Her eyes left the back of Neji's head and his swaying dark brown hair to look towards the sky. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't comfortable around men anymore. Or any person in general.

Still, traveling and living in solitude was lonesome, and she longed for compaionship for more than one occasion. But no matter how hard she tried to stay at one place, something came up and held her back from permanently settling down once and for all.

Flickering her eyes back to Neji, her eyes were glued to the back of his head intently. She didn't know what it was about this particular shinobi male, but she felt attracted to him for some odd reason she could not name.

If it was solely based on looks alone, then she would find him rather attractive. But Kagome wasn't shallow like some girls she knew ( for example, her very nosey and very talkative ex-friends ) who only went for riches and looks. And for the older women, something more.

No, she went for the type who had an interesting personality, had even the faintest sense of humor, and strong willed guys. Good looks were mainly just a bonus, but to some degree, she did care how well a man kept himself groomed.

Chivlary was nearly _dead _though sadly. Any man who met up to her standards turned out to be taken, secretly jerks and bastard who only wanted one thing, or they just weren't interested.

Shaking her head from straying so far from her oringinal thoughts, she ended up bumping into something very solid, but soft also. Nearly falling back onto her butt had she not regained her balance, she glared up at what she hit.

More like _who _she hit.

Distracted by her thoughts, she had run straight into Neji when they reached his female friend's home. Thinking while walking was _not _a good idea, nor was it good for her health.

"Thinking while walking? It'd be best if you dropped that bad habit." Neji commented playfully, though with his tone of voice, he sounded half serious.

Snorting, she picked herself up and dusted off the imaginary dirt without even taking recognition that she was doing it. Manners. Any guy that she _might _want to have a relationship with had to have _manners._

Her expectations always seem to increase higher when she thinking, Kagome noted.

"Geez, you could've said something, or offered to help me up, Neji." Kagome said flatly, giving him a hard stare.

"Excuse my lack of manners, but it was the _lady's_ own fault that she was thinking whilst walking." Neji said sarcastically, stressing out lady.

Biting back a chuckle, she rolled her eyes for the second time in five minutes and took a step foward to the white painted door. Rising her arm and knocking her fist against the stiff wooden door, several hollow knocks resounded on the other side.

Her ears perked up when she heard the shuffling of feet, and something crashing to the ground. Mumbling followed after the crash and more shuffling commenced.

The door opened to reveal a woman approximately her age with black hair pulled in two messy buns, and large light brown eyes. A thin layer of grim covered the surface of her face and her pink chinese styled top.

Giving Kagome an awkward half smile, she looked over her shoulder to spot Neji behind Kagome, smirking at her back.

"Oh, hey Neji! What brings you here? And who's your friend?" Tenten asked and opened the door more to reveal the rest of her body and part of the currently messy living room.

"This is Kagome, and she needs somewhere to stay while she contemplates whether she'll stay in Konoha or not." Neji informed her boredly as if he'd been saying this speech numerous times already.

"Is that so? Well, hi Kagome, I'm Tenten, but I'm assuming that Neji already told you that." Tenten said politely and stuck out her arm immediately.

Kagome smiled at the weapon's mistress. She seemed very kind; Kagome saw it hidden in the depths of her eyes and how it bellied her bold voice.

Taking the offered hand, Kagome said, "Like Neji said, I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, and I hope I won't be a burden to you by staying here."

"No, not at all! It gets lonely living alone, and having another female my age will be nice." Tenten reassured her, her smile never wavering.

"I take it that your peers are made up of mostly males." Kagome stated jokingly, then paused. "Must be..."

"Awkward?" She asked Kagome, and waited to see if she used the right word. The miko nodded. "You bet it is! Trying to explain my... erm... 'time of the month..." This part was whispered in a hush voice. "... is hard!"

Kagome giggled as Tenten turned a bright shade of red. Behind her, she felt Neji's aura spike, and his heat waves grew more intense. He was blushing also.

"Yes, I know how that feels!" Kagome added in, trying to lighten the now tense atmosphere. True, traveling with Inuyasha and Miroku got sometimes embarrassing, especially when she started bleeding and it stained the back of her skirt.

It only gave the perverted monk another reason to stare at her behind...

"Well what in the world are we still doing out here? Come in, although it is a bit... unorganized... at the moment..." Tenten murmured the last part, glancing back to her living room.

"Sorry, but I have to go now Tenten. I'll stop by later to check up on Kagome." Neji announced, and with a swoosh, he disappeared from the premisis.

"Don't mind Neji, he's always blunt and to the point. Distant too, but not as extreme anymore." Tenten sighed at her teammate and stepped aside to give Kagome more room to come in.

"I can see that. He reminds me of a certain someone I used to know..." Kagome snickered under her breath. No matter how she saw it, Neji seemed too much like Sesshomaru! She could just imagine Neji referring to himself in third person like Sesshomaru used to do.

_I, Hyuga Neji, shall defeat you human. _Kagome pictured Neji saying that, but in her mind, he was wearing Sesshomaru's clothes and held Tokijin in one hand.

Pressing one hand against her mouth to supress her laughter, she stepped into Tenten's home unconsciously. Kagome was simply having too much fun imaging Neji saying phrases that Sesshomaru would normally say.

"Um, Kagome, are you feeling okay? You're looking a little red." Tenten asked worriedly, and brushed her palm across Kagome's forehead.

"Don't worry about me, just thinking about something funny." Kagome covered up, waving her hand rapidly in the air and plastering a cheesy smile.

Tenten laughed a little at the eccentric girl. By the way she was acting, she knew that they would get along just fine.

**Later On...**

"So who are you taking me to meet?" Kagome asked her new friend as they walked side by side through the forest.

"My old teammate, Rock Lee, and my old sensei, Gai." Tenten answered her immediately, grinning at her, anticipating the endless onslaught of questions Lee would surely ask her.

"What are they like?" Kagome questioned curiously, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Oh, they're out of this world. They're definately..." Tenten paused to figure out which word would be correct. "... unique." Now that was the understatement of a life time.

"They sound interesting." Kagome chirped, excited to meet the teammates of her new friend.

Involuntarily, she cringed mentally. She scolded herself for already claiming Tenten as her friend when there was always a chance that she would leave. She should not and could not impose, knowing what the consequences might be.

"They're interesting all right..." Tenten mumbled under her breath, then chuckled lightly. When they were a team, they sure were a strange one. She, the weapon's mistress who could not cook to save her life, she knew that already. Once she tasted her curry, she knew that she was not cut out to be a cook. And then there was Gai and Lee and... well, there was no explanation needed once you met them.

Finally, the Hyuga prodigy Neji, who used to be cold and distant before Naruto kicked his ass in the Chuunin exams. It really was a shame though that neither became Chuunin. Eventually they did, but their battle was absolutely spectacular!

Tenten's ears twitched unnoticeably, picking up the fuzzy shouts of Lee and Gai somewhere in the distance. Not too far away, though. Grinning like the loon she sometimes was, she took Kagome by the arm and raced to the place where Lee used to practice his Taijustu.

"Stay here Kagome. I'm going to go get Lee and Gai. I'll be back in a minute." Tenten instructed her, running through her words so they jumbled together and barely made any sense to Kagome.

"Uh... okay." Kagome nodded, taking in the words and sorting them out so they formed actual words.

With that, Tenten flashed her a small smile and leapt off, leaving Kagome alone.

Quickly becoming bored, Kagome noticed that there were three thick vertical logs, and the middle was worn down on the sides and the front. The others seemed to remain untouched.

Walking over to the middle log, she ran her hand across the rough surface of the abused log. Blinking at log with the deep gashes and splinting ends, she decided that as long as she was out here, she could practice so she wouldn't get out of shape.

Backing away from it a few feet, she spread her feet and moved into an advanced stance. Determination and fire shone in her eyes as she beat her hands against the logs in a steady rythm.

It was a basic technique in which she used her hands to stop the flow of someone's energy, but it was very effective. Similar to that of the Taijutsu used by the Hyuga clan, her hits struck the veins that lead to the major organs in the body. Instead of chakra, however, she used her miko powers. She knew the basics about chakra, and where it came from and how it was used, but she didn't really bother to study it that much.

A tingle went through her body, setting off the mental alerm in her head, signifying that some people were approaching. She recognized two out of the four auras heading her way. Tenten and Neji, the other two were unfamiliar to her. She guessed that it must be 'Rock Lee' and 'Gai'.

Sighing heavily, Kagome stepped away from the log and lept onto one swiftly to wait patiently for everyone to arrive.

"Hmm," Kagome muttered to herself. "I wonder what Rock Lee and Gai are like." Kagome asked no one in particular and arched her head upwards to watch the clouds float lazily across the sky.

She shrugged. Her answer would come to her soon enough.


	7. Drive to Win!

Destined To Live

Chapter 6: Drive To Win!

Kagome stretched her arms out, mewling as the kinks her in her snapped back into place. She leaned her head against the wooden log, peering up at the sky. It was a cloudless day, but it was comfortably cool via wind. She absently fiddled with long blades of grass, stroking their coarse surface.

Four auras started to approach her, catching her attention. Instantly she bolted up to her feet, ready to greet them when they arrived. However she stood up too hasty and her legs wobbled, wavering. Quickly, as to recuperate her balance, her hands shot out to grip the rough bark of the trunk.

Steadying herself, Kagome moved into a relaxed standing position, trying not to look to strange with her gripping the trunks. Tenten came out first, flashing a smile at Kagome, her brown eyes apologetic.

_I wonder why… _Kagome thought to herself, raising an eyebrow at Tenten.

"You'll see." Tenten mouthed to her, glancing over her shoulder swiftly.

Then Neji arrived on the scene, folding his arms over his chest, smirking at Kagome. His oh-so arrogant smirks that made Kagome's insides melt to mush and made her heart run a mile a minute.

And now the shocker for our poor miko; last, but certainly not least, came Gai and Lee, bursting through the foliage, grinning to show off their white teeth. Kagome eyes bulged at the sheer thickness of their eyebrows and the – to put it nicely, outrageous – green spandex jumpsuits. Kagome was further surprised by the similarities between the two.

"Hello young lady! How are you on this youthful day?" The shorter of the two men asked her piercingly, winking at her and giving her a thumb up.

Kagome sweat dropped. He's… forward and out-going, to the say the least, Kagome thought.

"Hi…" Her voice cracked nervously, sending him a crooked smile. What else was she supposed to do? She was baffled.

Tenten ran to her aid, smiling at Kagome. "Don't worry, they grow on you. You get used to them." She whispered to Kagome, smiling once more.

"So Gai-sensei, this is Higurashi Kagome, the one who- "

"Ah! So you must be the lovely Higurashi Kagome who saved our Neji's life!" The taller one – Gai-sensei, Kagome noted – exclaimed, running up to envelope her in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

_Ow… _Moaned Kagome in her mind excruciatingly, actually believing that she heard a few bones crack or pop out of place. Wonderful.

"Uh, sensei, I think you're hurting her." Tenten reprimanded her teacher, quirking him a discomfited smile, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I?" Gai questioned himself, his arms loosening. Kagome sighed in relief and let the oxygen that Gai had deprived her of flow back into her starved lungs.

"Yes, you were." Kagome answered him quietly, not wanting to sound offensive. "It's okay, though. Nothing broken." She threw in as an after-thought.

"Just as well!" Gai grinned down at her, beaming. "Introduce yourself, Lee!" He turned to point at his 'mini-me' as Kagome had dubbed him, recalling an American movie she had once seen.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee responded, jumping up to Kagome, a wide grin spread across his face. An eager look was in his rounded black eyes that reminded her of Shippo whenever she returned to the Feudal Era, her bag bulging with treats for the fox kit. At that fond memory Kagome smiled a little.

"I am Rock Lee, Higurashi-san! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Lee greeted her formally; his voice kind and pleasant, and he swooped to bow to her.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Lee-san. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." Kagome echoed him; her voice warm and soft and she also swooped to bow to him.

Once the introductions ended Gai announced that Kagome demonstrate her vast powers to them. Of course, at the compliment to her powers, she glowed positively scarlet, unused to being praised.

"Are you sure about this Gai-sensei?" Tenten regarded her sensei with an uneasy stare. "She may be only a medic-nin…." Even though Kagome was sure Tenten didn't imply that she was weak, her temper reacted on its own and flared furiously.

Everyone seemed to note the anger rolling off Kagome in waves and turned to her, inquiry in their eyes as well as curiosity. Kagome's lips curved up in a devious smile as she cracked her knuckles one by one, looking them directly in the eyes boldly, challenge sparkling in those chocolate pools.

"I'm no weakling." She stated slickly, fortitude lacing its way into her voice. "I've had proper training before. I think I can hold myself against a few ninjas." She was confident in her ability to fight after being educated by Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kaede, and Sesshomaru once the inu brothers agreed to form an alliance.

"Is that so?" Neji spoke for the first time, his eyebrows shooting up. "I'd love to witness your great fighting skills."

It was a challenge. It was a dare. It was a threat to her self-pride in her capability to protect herself. Kagome was more than enthusiastic to accept the challenge.

"Alright then." Kagome retaliated smoothly, narrowing her eyes at Neji. "Let's go."

Neji smirked arrogantly, kindling Kagome's already flaming defiant fire. The miko narrowed her eyes at Neji, daring him to say a word and press her patience. Apparently Neji saw her blatantly obvious detest for his haughtiness and decided to push it a little further.

"Well then little Kagome-chan…" Neji spoke airily, sliding into a stance, preparing himself to go on the defensive. "…Show me the full extension of your training."

The overconfidence in his voice, the impudent smirk on his face, and the pompous look in his eyes was rapidly sending her to the edge of her tolerance. Her hands balled into fists, power flared through out her body, waves of power radiating from her body angrily.

"Whoa… Do you feel that Gai-sensei?" Lee whistled in awe under his breath, staring with eager eyes, ready to drink in the oncoming battle.

Gai nodded solemnly. "Yes, I did, Lee. This Kagome seems to be a force to be reckoned with."

Tenten shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "Neji's not one to be beat easily, sensei, you know that." Tenten protested.

"Yes, I know that Tenten." Gai agreed, but his voice held double meaning. "But this Kagome is different, we don't know where she came from. She's literally a walking enigma."

"I wonder how Neji will hold up." Lee muttered to himself, his hand cupping his chin thoughtfully. His eyes seemed to be analyzing the situation, trying to decipher the out come of the battle.

"Don't worry too much Lee, I think he'll do just fine." Tenten tried to console his uncertainness, turning to her green clad teammate.

Lee remained silent, still observing the two. Kagome had now spread her feet apart, her right arm extended, holding a large kunai in her hand. Her left arm was curled into a tight fist, ready to be put to use soon.

_Neji, my rival, how will you attack and defended an enemy you know nothing about? _Rock Lee questioned himself, his pores tingling with the anxiety of the fight.

Kagome stared deep into Neji's eyes, trying to catch something, trying to predict his next move. His eyes betrayed nothing he was thinking. Kagome was disappointed; usually it was simple to see what an opponent was planning to do subsequently if she stared into their eyes long enough.

_Then again, _she thought with dismay. _Demons after the jewel are pretty straightforward. Demands the jewel, refusal or not, attack head on. Not that hard to know what a demon's strategy is. _Kagome almost giggled when she remembered how each demon she or her companions killed, but pushed down the urge.

Watching Neji closely she noted that his muscles were tense and his aura sent out apprehensive waves. He was waiting for her to make the first move, Kagome concluded quickly.

_Somehow he must have some sort of defensive system and is highly self-confident in his ability to protect himself. _Kagome thought smartly, trying to evaluate how she would attack.

Neither of them was moving. Both were waiting for the other to do something, too wracked with nerves and excitement to make a move of their own. A bead of sweat ran down Neji's temple and the hot sun's rays were making Kagome's shirt stick to her back.

Without warning Kagome shot forward, kunai held in front of her, the metal glinting as she moved. Neji's eyes widened as if he was expecting this and his body tensed further. As Kagome speedily approached, Neji readied himself for his ultimate defense.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Neji shouted right as he pivoted his ankle and started spinning, what looked like a bright blue ball of spinning chakra forming.

Kagome saw this and knew that this must've been his defense. Veering to the left, she hastily fumbled in her pocket for some string and tied it on the hole tightly. Trying to get her precision right, Kagome threw it, the weapon slicing through the air, narrowly avoiding Neji's defensive "bubble", and embedded in a tree across from herself.

"What is she doing?" Tenten whispered to herself, plainly seeing that Kagome hadn't aimed the kunai at Neji, but at the tree instead. She was definitely planning something.

Neji slowed, the spinning chakra dieing down until it was no longer visible, and he stood before her, smirking approvingly. His right arm was stretched out before him, his palm flat, his fingers straight. His lef arm was extended behind him, his palm also flat and his fingers straight as well.

Kagome was bewildered by the strange stance, but went rigid. Something big was going to happen. She waited, putting Neji under her scrunity, waiting him to move or say something and explain.

"Be prepared, Kagome. For now you shall witness the true powers of the Hyuga clan!" Neji warned her sternly, his eyes narrowing slightly, brows drawing together.

"I'm ready for whatever you've got to throw at me, Neji!" Kagome called back and readied herself for his attack. She knew by personal experience that this was no defensive stance, this was an offensive stance.

Slowly, Neji nodded, as if trying to give her a second chance. She did not back down or flinch away. Without another thought, or giving her another chance, Neji closed his eyes and concentrated, his eyebrows knit together.

His eyes popped open, veins appearing around his eyes, a wave of energy radiating away from his eyes. Kagome almost took a step back at the power she felt and her body stiffened considerably.

"Bykugan!"


	8. Never Give Up

Destined to Live

Chapter 7: Never Give Up

Feeling the aura flare up, Kagome launched backwards just as Neji shot forward her, his hands glowing an eerie electrifying blue. Hands pointed, he lurched closer to her until they were in range for his Juken attack.

Striking like a ferocious viper, Neji's hands descended upon Kagome's body at neck break speeds; aim to hit vital chakra points precisely.

Neji did not expect, however, Kagome's adaptation to his speed and effectively dodging swiftly. Her body swayed to the right, then jerked to the left, up and down, evading the perilous attacks of blurry hands.

Scowling displeased that his attack was not hitting its intended target; Neji moved faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Moving in sync with Neji's speed and body movements, Kagome continued to successfully elude the flurry.

_Impossible! How is she moving so fast? How can she dodge my attacks so easily? _Shouted Neji in his mind, his breathing growing rigid and fast.

Beads of sweat appeared on Kagome's brow and her skin was burning, her muscles stretching to its limits. While Neji was delivering his attack, Kagome was making hasty movements of her own, preparing her plan of action. Just a few more seconds…

Drawing another kunai and another length of string, Kagome's hurried, clumsy hands let the weapon slip. Making the mistake of glancing down to her fallen kunai, she permitted Neji an open window, for a split second, her defenses vanished.

Searing pain ran out through her body, as if she had been struck with electricity. Another. And another. Slowly she was being pushed back, more and more jolts of electricity and pain filing into her brain and sending off excruciating shocks. She was breathless.

It seemed as if every moment of time doubled, tripled, quadrupled even, into lengthy, drawn out torture. Every intake of breath sent her body racking and through the buzzing in her mind, she barely acknowledged that like a drain, her energy was spilling out of her in a not so subtle pace.

"He's got this one in the bag." Confidently Tenten propped her fists on her hips, thinking she knew the out come of the battle already.

"Don't count your chickens yet," Gai countered. "Kagome could turn the tables at any moment."

Kagome flew back a few feet as Neji delivered his last punch, cringing in pain as she felt all of her power drain out of her body. A human shaped shadow fell over her broken form. Cracking her eyes open, she stared up at Neji with dilated eyes.

"I have closed all of your Chakra points. It is pointless to try and use a jutsu now." Chakra? Jutsu? What the hell was he talking about?

Turning his back on her, Neji began walking away to join his team who gave him appraising smiles. He smirked. Though Naruto had changed him a great deal, his arrogance remained somewhat intact, refusing to leave fully.

Behind him Kagome picked herself up uneasily, her legs and arms shaking violently as if she was going to topple back to the ground. Glaring at Neji's retreating back she stood up, still unstable, defiant to defeat.

"Oi…" She bit out. "I'm not through with you yet."

Eyes widening a bit, Neji swiveled around quickly to meet with a fist that connected with his cheek. It was now Neji who was on the receiving end of pain and it was now Neji who skidded back a few feet on his back.

Breathing heavily, Kagome stated through pants, "That was impressive, I'll have to admit that much. But I'm not defeated so easily." Wiping away some blood that had trickled down her chin, she prepared herself for another attack, now limited to hand-to-hand combat.

"You're just like…." Trailing off, Neji pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Naruto. Hard headed and stubborn."

"That's me alright." Smirking, Kagome barked out, "Now get on your feet so this battle can commence! I won't attack a man who's at a disadvantage!"

Face twisted into determination, Neji jolted to his feet gracefully. He reactivated his Byakugan, which he had deactivated as soon as Kagome hit the ground. Just as he was about to lunge at her, Kagome came fast and hard, executing a kick to his stomach.

Clenching his feet to the ground, Neji was about to counter attack, but a sudden shower of fists and feet came upon his person, hitting the weak points of his body. Gasping in pain Neji feebly tried to block a few kicks or punches, but was unsuccessful.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" Kagome mocked him as she continued to throw punches and distribute kicks to vital points.

"Ugh," Neji grunted as he continued sliding backwards, rapidly approaching the invisible line where trees started to grow.

This continued for the next few moments, dirt flying up as because Neji's feet refused to release the ground from their grip, blood splattering onto Kagome's clothes, and blurred attacks from Kagome until she had him pinned to the tree.

Stopping her onslaught of attacks, she stood straight, panting heavily, exhausted. Her counterpart slumped to the ground like a doll, eyes falling to the dirt.

"I win," Kagome managed to say before she too succumbed to fatigue and fell to the ground, joining Neji in the submission position.

Gai, Tenten, and Lee rushed over to the fallen teens. Gai and Lee tended to Kagome while Tenten tended to Neji. Both were covered in grim and dirt, red scratches varying from place to place, but there were no signs of serious injury.

"I'm alright," Her attempt to reassure them was weak. Gai's eyes turned sympathetic, father like.

"You just need a good nights rest." Gai told her, slipping his arms under her. One went to hook under her neck while the other hooked under her knees.

"No…" Kagome groaned, protesting the concept of being carried. "I can walk."

Lee shook his head, smiling. "Neji's attack has blocked off your energy, so you can't delve into what little supplies you have. If we allow you to walk, you might die."

Paling, but still hell bent on walking by herself, Kagome struggled. It was pathetic, weak, and did not dissuade Gai into letting her go. Rolling her eyes, sighing softly, Kagome surrendered.

Tenten, busy with Neji, slung his arm over her shoulders. "Are you okay Neji?"

"Yes," His reply was hard. "I underestimated her."

_Just like he did with Naruto, _Tenten thought to herself. Giggling quietly Tenten walked up to Gai and Lee, who were waiting for them so they could take Kagome home to rejuvenate.

"Kagome." Neji stated evenly, making Kagome turn her eyes to the Hyuga. "I want a rematch sometime. Next time, I will not make the mistake of underestimating you."

A grin stretched across her face, "You've got yourself a deal, Hyuga."

Chuckling, the other members of Team 13 hurried off to take the tired opponents to their respectful homes. They certainly deserved a rest.


End file.
